


The End

by CaptMcGraw



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMcGraw/pseuds/CaptMcGraw
Summary: Set after the conclusion of Black Sails, this is a connection between the end of the series and the beginning of Treasure Island. I just wanted to share some ideas that me and Sara (one of my best friends) had while wathing Treasure Planet on a Saturday night.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing published in all over the Internet. I'm not a native English speaker so please do not grammar nazi me but if you have suggestion or do you find any errors, please, feel free to contact me.  
> It will be a good exercize for me :)

He was desperate.  
It had been a whole week since Thomas was ill and he didn’t feel any better.  
His skin was burning, he was sweating and couldn’t get any sleep, James had paid the best doctors of the country to cure him, but they had been of no help.  
Apparently, nothing could have been done to save him.  
The only thing that James could do now was to look after Thomas and stay by his side.  
It was an agony to see the man he loved dying in front of him.  
He could just wait.  
During those days of solitude in which Thomas felt so week he couldn’t even talk, nor sleep, nor eat James found himself writing a letter addressed to someone, a shadow from his past. He found a man in the town he could trust and with the right amount of money asked him to travel and bring the letter with him, to the Maroon Island.  
The man sailed with the money James had given him and found the man whose name was written on the letter.  
Long John Silver never moved from the Camp since the event of Skeleton Island, always on Madi’s side, his wife.  
The messenger James had sent to look for him didn’t knew John Silver, so he couldn’t figure that now that man looked older, with some creases around his eyes, shorter hair and a little bit bent, even if he was able to walk with more confidence with his crutch, as he was born with just one single leg.  
He opened the letter and was most surprised to read about his former captain.  
James wrote to him about Thomas and his illness, he needed him, he needed someone that could carry him through this long and painful journey. Since Miranda’s death John Silver was the only person able to calm him, to keep him right.  
\- Is he still in Savannah? -  
John asked to the messenger.  
\- He is, sir. -  
\- As a free man? -  
\- Of course, sir. -  
\- Of course. -  
John smiled. That was very Flint like.

He walked on the shore and reached the hill were three big stones stood on the centre.  
Madi was there, resting forever with her mother and her father, a tomb for the royals as she was.  
John looked at the sea, holding the letter in one hand, a letter full of anger, tears and sorrow. His friend was begging him for an answer, for few words that could relieve him from all the pain he was feeling.  
He sounded like James Flint all over again.  
Silver knelt and placed the paper under a pebble near the smallest of the gravestone.  
\- You never believed in the story I have told you and you have never truly forgave me for that. You used to ask me about a proof of what I assumed to have done but it never came. -  
He paused and shed a tear, still his eyes were set to nothing but the sea.  
\- Not until this day. -  
Silver looked at the piece of paper.  
\- He’s asking me for some help. Thomas is dying. -  
John returned to the Camp and called for the messenger.  
\- I’m coming with you. -  
He said.  
\- As you wish, sir. -  
What on earth he could have to lose?  
\- But you have to stop calling me like that. -  
In the evening they sailed to Savannah.

Three weeks had passed since James had sent the man to find Long John Silver.  
When Thomas finally fell asleep, James used to go to the bay waiting for a ship to come, but eventually he gave up and never came back by the sea again.  
However, that same day the right ship came to the port.  
The messenger guided John to the house of the man that have paid him and then left him alone.  
There was silence in the land as the time had stopped for days.  
Wind was gently stroking his hair, no chatters, no laughter, not as John had imagined James McGraw’s life with Thomas Hamilton.  
Silver felt that something was wrong.  
He reached the cottage and the tried to knock on the wooden door but it had already been opened.  
James McGraw was in front of him.  
The Captain had long hair again, some white spots on the temples and on his beard, even since he was older his face looked more relaxed than John remembered.  
His eyes, by the way, were so stressed out that were almost red.  
\- An answer would have been enough. -  
James said, but not with regret, he was smiling.  
John didn’t had the time to answer James had already put his arms around his shoulder.  
Silver couldn’t do nothing but hold him back.  
He felt James shaking as his breath was suddenly cut off from his lungs.  
John took James’ face in his hands.  
\- What happened? -

The place where Thomas had been buried was not so different from Madi’s one, except her stone had no name on it.  
\- It happened two days ago. -  
James said, coughing and without fading his eyes from Thomas’ grave.  
He shook his head.  
\- I…I just wished that this days wouldn’t come. I always thought that I was going to be the first to die. He was the only one I had in the world. -  
James couldn’t hold his tears anymore and as John looked him crying over his lover’s death, he put a hand on his left shoulder trying to comfort him.  
John said nothing, for nothing would have been of any help.

They spent all day talking about the past, remembering the times they were together on the Warlus, the war but just for a moment, they filled the hours with the stories about their own life spent separately, John with Madi and James with Thomas.  
After all, those had been happy moments.  
\- You know what? -  
John started, taking a sip from the second glass of booze James had offered him.  
\- We could go back to those moments, we could take my ship and sail away again. -  
They looked at each other, James waited for John to make his suggestion.  
\- We could go back to the Island. -  
James laughed.  
\- You’re still thinking about that damned treasure? -  
\- It comes to my head from time to time. C’mon. What do you have to lose? -  
John was right.  
No war to fight, no rage to spread, no hate to live with, no man to love.  
James had only his past to think about and without Thomas Hamilton, James McGraw had no reason to be nothing but Flint.  
All over again.  
\- You were right, after all. -  
John Silver claimed.  
\- I had been happy with Madi all my life, but when she died I heard your voice in my head, those words you told me on Skeleton Island as you were there with me.  
At last, I cared, exactly as you have said. -  
James’ eyes changed, as they were alive again.  
He had missed that life as much as he had carved for peace more than ten years ago.  
\- I will. -  
He finally answered.  
\- I’ll come with you. -  
John smiled in satisfaction, he took his crutch and got up from the chair.  
\- I’ll see you tomorrow, at the bay at sunrise. -

John left James alone to his mourn for Thomas and got himself comfortable in an Inn in the town.  
When the sun rose again, at the first time of dawn he was at the bay as he and James had agreed.  
Hours had passed and not even James’ shadow was nowhere to be seen.  
Again, he felt bad omens.  
John went back to the cottage and when he opened the door’s house he found his friend lying on the bed.  
He moved one hand and John reached him, feeling relieved that he was still alive.  
James’ eyes were still red and his face looked paler.  
\- I… -  
\- No, no, no, don’t talk. Let me just call for help. -  
\- No! -  
James coughed.  
\- No, please, stay. I need to tell you something. -  
John knelt in front of him, tears in his eyes as he was holding James’ hand.  
\- When we lost our ship and you were drowning, I felt lonely all over again as when I lost Miranda, as when I thought I had lost Thomas. I was scared you were dead.  
When I was dying by the coast where we had found the Urca and you saved me, when you helped me out after Gates’ murderer, when you listened to my story and, by God, when you pointed a gun against me on that damned island…John… -  
Silver felt his heart beating faster each word James was saying.  
\- …I have loved you.  
I never thought I would have called you “friend” and yet the first person I needed when I found myself in trouble all over again was you.  
You have known me when I was broken and stayed by my side even so and for that I consider you my brother.-  
James eyes were wide shut and bright no more.  
\- James? -  
John called him.  
\- James? -  
He screamed his name and shook him but James didn’t move.  
No man on that land had shouted and cried as hard as John had done that day.  
His past, his future, his friend gone forever with the man who made him, with the man he helped be himself again.  
John left his friend in his house, paid someone to bury him next to the man he loved and left his tears, his sorrow and his loneliness in Savannah.  
On his ship, with his heart heavier and without James by his side Long John Silver started to laugh.  
He laughed until tears came out of his eyes, because of Captain James Flint last deception to him.  
He didn’t tell him where the treasure was buried.


End file.
